Pre-impregnated (pre-preg) material is used in the formation of high-strength low-weight structures, such as, but not limited to, parts used to build aircraft and spacecraft. Pre-preg material is made of composite fibers such as carbon, glass, aramid and the like, that are bonded together with a resin that is activated with heat to cure. The pre-preg material is typically formed in sheets that are supplied to the manufacturer of the part. The manufacturer then forms stacks of sheets of pre-preg material in a desired shape of the part and heats the part in an autoclave to cure the resin. Sheets of pre-preg material are typically supplied in a 0 degree or a 90 degree orientation. That is, the length of the fibers are typically either orientated parallel to a side edge of the sheet or orientated perpendicular to a side edge of the sheet. Some applications require the sheets of pre-preg material having different orientation.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient, effective and cost effect method of providing a layer pre-preg material having different orientations.